


Dark Winter Hymnal

by falltoforget



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falltoforget/pseuds/falltoforget
Summary: When Virgil falls ill and lays on his death bed, all he wants is to here Roman sing.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Dark Winter Hymnal

Give me joy in my heart, keep me praising  
(The two were twirling around the floor.)  
Give me joy in my heart, I pray  
(Family and friends were smiling and congratulating the new couple)  
Give me joy in my heart keep me praising  
(Virgil by Roman’s side smiling and holding his hand)  
Keep me praising till the break of day  
(This wasn’t how we were supposed to end)

Roman and Virgil had been married for ten years and it was blissfully peaceful. They had an amazing son named Logan, who was exceptional in all of his courses. Virgil had recently gotten some type of flu, but he refused to go to the doctors. Roman had been trying all week but his husband wouldn’t give in.  
“Virgil they won’t keep you there and we’re not going to take anything away I promise.”  
“You know why-” Virgil was cut off by a coughing fit, “Why I don’t like hospitals.”  
Roman looked at Virgil’s hand and saw the flecks of blood on his skin, “Virgil why didn’t you tell me you were coughing blood?” Roman sounded defeated and hurt.  
“I knew you would worry and I didn’t want to go to the hospital.”  
“Virgil I will be with you the whole time but we need to get you to the doctors.”  
“Roman I’ll be-” Virgil’s shaky voice was lost as he fell to the ground.  
“Logan! Go start the car! Somethings wrong with Papa!” Roman called picking Virgil up he ran outside to see logan in the back seat of the running car. He laid Virgil across the backseat before hopping in the front seat and driving off. It felt like a race against time as Roman pulled into the ER parking lot. Roman rushed his husband into Urgent Care and started saying to the tired receptionist, “My husband has been sick for a week. He coughed up blood and passed out.”  
“Right this way sir.” The receptionist stood up and led Roman to a room.  
All the way there, the receptionist was talking into a direct line saying what room they were going to and what had happened asking for doctors and staff. Roman was cut off at one door by a nurse, “Sir we will take him from here.”  
“But-”  
“Your husband will be fine.”  
Roman watched the gurney carry his love away as he was forced to stand there, helpless. Logan was calm and collected as usual but Roman was stuck with his thoughts turning for the worst. He waited for what felt like an eternity but had only been five hours before he was allowed to see Virgil. The two ran to the hospital room Roman’s emotions taking hold as he saw his husband lying unconscious on the bed.  
“Sir I-” Roman ignored the doctor who was trying to catch his attention as he rushed to Virgil’s bedside.  
“I apologize for my father he is quite emotional. We should talk outside so he doesn’t get upset.”  
The doctor seemed shocked at Logan’s composure and decorum as he followed the teen into the hallway.  
“Roman?” Virgil’s voice was hoarse and weak.  
“I’m right here,” Roman whimpered as tears streaked down his cheeks, “it’s going to be ok.”  
“No it’s not.” Virgil took his husband’s hand in his own, “I’m dying my charming prince.”  
“N-No you c-can’t.” Roman’s tears were falling faster now.  
“Don’t cry love.” Virgil thought for a moment, “Could you sing our song.”  
Roman opened his mouth and a hoarse sound came out before he was able to sing.

Give me joy in my heart, keep me praising  
(Virgil’s breath caught in his throat)  
Give me joy in my heart, I pray  
(A flat line tone accompanied Roman’s sobbing song)  
Give me joy in my heart, keep me praising  
(Doctors and nurses rushed through the door charging a defibrillator)  
Keep me praising till the break of day  
(Virgil’s heart gave out and wouldn’t restart)  
This wasn’t how we were supposed to end


End file.
